En Un Claro De Bosque
by Angell0's
Summary: Se distancia para pensar, ella descubre que sólo piensa en una persona... Entre ambos se confiesan de una forma especial... ¡Te invito a pasar a leer!. Amourshipping


**_Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri y/ó sus respectivos dueños_**

 **En Un Claro De Bosque**

 _Capítulo Único_

Nos situamos en la región Kalos, donde un grupo de amigos cenaban como era costumbre...

Un joven azabache entrenador de Pikachu comía a ritmo lento a diferencia de otras veces, esto llamaba la atención de cierta joven sentada a su lado, quien era observada por una rubia que de igual forma era observada por otro joven también rubio, creando así una especie de círculo en el cual ninguno comía. Al poco tiempo, Ash se sintió observado, y por defecto, los chicos voltearon disimulando comer, pero era completamente inútil; en ese momento, ellos pensaron recibir un regaño o una queja de parte de su amigo, cosa que nunca llegó

-Chicos, voy a caminar un tiempo, así que no me esperen- Una vez dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al bosque, extrañamente sin Pikachu, quien ya dormía junto a su bolsa de dormir.

La primera en levantar queja fue Bonnie, quien inconforme se le dirigió a su hermano

-¿Que le pasa a Ash hermano?- Tampoco tardó Serena en contestar incorrectamente

-Supongo que se sintió muy acosado, ¿no lo crees Clemont?-

-No lo creo, Ash no es así. Algo le pasa, estos últimos días no a estado comiendo como de costumbre, y se a separado de nosotros para caminar- El inventor empezó por disimular

-¿Entonces le incomodámos?- Desilusión se presentaba en Bonnie al ver junto a su Deddene el rumbo que el azabache había tomado, ciertamente habían sido ya muy frecuentes esas veces en que él se había ido temporalmente.

-Supongo que deberíamos dormir, dijo que no lo esperáramos- Sugirió Serena con un tono de tristeza en su voz, puesto que durante lo que llevaban en su viaje, ella había desarrollado aquel sentimiento sumamente especial y que todos conocemos, aunque no lo demostraba por el mismo temor de perderlo por una simple torpeza. Todo eso y los extraños cambios en su amado le sentaban mal con respecto a su actitud, por lo cual también se le veía mas melancólica de vez en cuando

-Supongo que sí, vamos Bonnie, dejemos dormir sola a Serena por ésta noche- Al voltear, el inventor le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, quien entendió sus intenciones.

Clemont no era para nada experto en sentimientos, pero era demasiado obvio lo que la pelimiel sentía hacia su amigo, aunque lo guardaba para si mismo por causas que ni él mismo entendía. Suponía fuese por la privacidad suya, o quizá quería que ella misma se lo dijese y, quién sabe, quizá hasta llegar a algo más en una escala de amour...

A veces se sentía hasta incomodidad al estar con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, pero no eran ellos, ¡claro que no!, simplemente había algo que no encajaba con lo demás. Habían pasado hasta ese momento muchas aventuras, llevaba incluso siete de las ocho medallas para entrar en la Liga Kalos y poder participar en esta, pero seguía esa inconformidad, y no era mucho mas que sentirse extraño con la presencia de cierta persona femenina

¿Bonnie?

Pues claro que no, la niña nada tenía que ver con su problema. Desde hacia días había estado sintiendo un malestar al tener que ver a esa chica de frente o de perfil, inclusive al punto de llegar a usar una palabra que no había usado mas que para describir otro tipo de sucesos. ¡Serena le empezaba a parecer linda en todo sentido!... Sin lugar a dudas, algo le estaba pasando para tener esos sentimientos, por que no era tan despistado para no tener esos tipos de intereses aunque fuesen en lo mas mínimo, pero si lo era demasiado para no saberse describir.

Sólo Clemont lo sabía, y era por ello que el azabache estaba poco mas relajado...

Flashback...

Mientras que Serena y Bonnie ordenaban unos helados en un puesto de la plaza, veíamos a ambos chicos del grupo sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, varios temas al azar iban y venían, pero ninguno de suma importancia para ellos. Llegó el momento en que las ideas se vinieron abajo y con ello también la plática, pero algo le molestaba ligeramente a Ash, algo que no podía seguir aguantando por revelar a alguien, así que sólo habló tratando de ser disimulado.

-Bonnie siempre trata de conseguirte una novia, ¿no es así?- El rubio asintió

-Sí, y la verdad es que a veces es muy irritante y embarazoso- Ambos rieron por el comentario

-Pero, ¿alguna de ellas te a gustado para algo más?- La pregunta desorientó al rubio con rapidez, su cara se puso colorada y juntó sus dedos haciendo círculos con nerviosismo

-Creo que la chica de ciudad Coumarine era linda- Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella palabra, ¿que le hacía al inventor ver a una chica así?

-Y ¿a que te refieres con linda?-

-Pues que era bonita, su peinado por un momento me pareció encantador y su cara era completamente de color carmesí cuando Bonnie le hizo su clásica petición- Volvieron a reírse de ello mientras al rubio se le pasaba lo rojo, no tardó mucho en seguir con aquella plática, pero esta vez era el inventor quien haría la pregunta del billón, por llamarlo así

-Y a ti, ¿alguien te llama la atención?- Quizá Ash lo malentendió, pero si algo tenía claro era que se refería a sus gustos hacia otra persona. No evitó ponerse nervioso cuando pensó en ese alguien, puesto que la tenía mas cerca de lo que creía

-Pues... No sé... Bueno, sí pero...- Tartamudeó dudoso, pero el inventor lo invitó a calmarse

-Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie amigo, incluso si la conozco será tu secreto-

"Aunque eso le duela a ella"

Dijo y pensó refiriéndose a ya sabemos quien

-Pues, es difícil saber si estoy o no en lo correcto, creo que es la primera vez que siento esto y estoy seguro de ello pero, no sé si ella quiera corresponderme, es más, no sé siquiera lo que ella siente- Hizo una pausa para centrarse mas en la imagen de esa joven,

-Desde hace unos días, no dejo de pensar en ella, en lo linda que es y en lo hermosa que se ve cuando me lleva de compras con ella a una tienda de ropa y se prueba un atuendo- El inventor volteaba a verlo con curiosidad, estaba algo preocupado por la respuesta que el entrenador le daría, pero cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, aunque quizá no lo había pensado al decirlo

-¿Sabes a quien me refiero Clemont?- Él por su parte empezaba a notarse mas nervioso en cuanto más palabras decía, su rostro empezó por tomar un color ligeramente rojo en sus mejillas, y a su amigo le dio por analizar mejor sus palabras. La única que lo llevaba casi a rastras y la única a la que por lo menos él consideraba linda era...

Se le vio al rubio abrir su boca y zarandearse un poco ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿TE GUSTA SERENA?!- En cuanto el muchacho alzó su voz, sólo pudimos ver una rápida acción que dio lugar a una cómica escena en la cual, Ash le tapaba la boca muy fuertemente al rubio.

-Simplemente no lo digas- En cuanto él aceptó, el azabache lo soltó

-No me siento demasiado seguro de eso, así que no se lo digas a nadie, por que me a costado disimularlo-

Fin del Flashback...

Dentro de todo sentido, él se sentía atraído por su amiga perfourmer, pero ¿cómo negarlo?; a pesar de no saber, sin que él lo supiera, se iba enamorando más y más de ella hasta en los mas pequeños detalles pero, su disimulación tubo fin hacia unos días, en los cuales le empezaba a incomodar su presencia; tenerla frente a él y escucharla hablar le daban una emoción nunca antes experimentada por él, pareciese que los Vivillon en su estómago se alborotaran e hicieran carnaval con todo y fuegos pirotécnicos haciéndolo sentir pésimo en algún sentido.

Frente a él, un lago en el claro donde estaba hacia reflexión de la luna, era una extrañes para él no estar ni siquiera con su Pikachu, completamente solo y apartado del mundo se llegó a cuestionar a si mismo lo que sentía realmente. Estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol observando aquellos reflejos que naturalmente había, tampoco había pokémon a su alrededor.

Estuviese donde estuviese, ahora nada le sacaba su imagen de la cabeza, fuera de su razonamiento, había dejado de pensar incluso en la Liga o su sueño, ser maestro pokémon. Suspiró con confusión y preocupación en él, ¿que se supone que haría?, ¿y si ella no le correspondía?, le sería demasiado difícil tan sólo retomar su motivación para entrar en la liga o en otro evento donde hubieran batallas... Y que ella lo apoyara... Como siempre

-Vaya que esto es difícil, ¿cómo lo hacía ver tan fácil Brock?- Comentó para si mismo, llevándose de esa forma sus manos a la cabeza y agitándose el cabello

-¡AAAH!-

Un grito de vigor se escuchó a través del bosque, Serena reconoció al instante la voz de su amado, y por ello apuró el paso a donde se había oído aquella exclamación.

No era ninguna tonta ni mucho menos insensata, sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo de Kanto, pero la cuestión era saber qué. Le había puesto atención en los últimos días, ¿qué lo estaba atormentando?, ¿acaso eran pesadillas o algo así?

Se sentía mal con ella misma, ¿por que no podía saber lo que estaba pasándole?, eso si era tonto y hasta inmaduro de su parte, puesto que sabía a la perfección que necesitaba su privacidad como cualquier otra persona. Entonces en plena noche, se encontró a la lejanía un claro y un lago muy bellos en el cual se reflejaba la luna.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento estúpidamente nublaba sus vistas haciéndoles nula la oportunidad de ver lo que el uno sentía por el otro, Ash por pensar no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía realmente a Serena, y esta última estaba tan esmerada e ilusa que no quería creer lo que con sus propios ojos veía, aquellos gestos y reacciones en el muchacho del Pikachu a veces eran tan obvias, pero como en toda historia de amor, tenía que haber un obstáculo que no se las dejara fácil; en aquel sentido se veía tan simple.

-¿Por qué empecé a sentir esto por ti...?- El azabache se encontraba ahora acurrucado en aquel árbol, susurrando cerró sus ojos mientras vociferaba sus dudas al aire,

-¿Que es lo que me hace comprenderlo?- Colocó sus manos en su nuca, sonrió levemente aún teniendo cerrados los ojos; sin duda aquella chica significaba un verdadero enigma para nuestro héroe, pero dentro de otro sentido desarrollaba una imagen suya correspondiéndole, obviamente no era nada malo

-Si tan sólo te tuviera aquí...- Pero lo que nuestro amigo no sabía era que en realidad la tenía ahí, justo detrás de él; ella había llegado a escuchar sólo esa parte, sin embargo, su corazón se sobresaltó de oír esas palabras salir de su boca,

-Así te podría decir esto, pero soy tan tonto que lo arruinaría- Empezó a lastimarle el alma a la pelimiel el escuchar eso, pues sólo podría tratarse de una sola cosa para ella, obviamente estando segada por el hecho de creer saberse la actitud de aquel chico...

-Lo que yo siento por ti... Es real... Y estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero no tengo el valor para afrontarlo. E tenido mas valor para otras cosas, muy peligrosas a decir verdad, pero para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, soy un cobarde- Eso sólo significaba una cosa para Serena, y era mas que obvio en ese momento que él se encontraba enamorado de alguien,

"Acaso él... ¿No se da cuenta como Bonnie o Clemont?" Se cuestionó mentalmente antes de dar un paso al frente. No lo dejaría en el olvido, al menos lo intentaría, e incluso el lugar era perfecto, no tenía que haber secreto alguno nunca más.

Pero él se levantó antes de que la chica se armara de valor para salir, estiró sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

¡Pero ella no lo dejaría así como así...!

-¡Ash!- El azabache se congeló apenas oyó su nombre resonar en aquel claro, y al voltear vio a su amiga parada detrás de él con las manos a los costados y forzándose a mantenerse lo mas bien posible.

-¿Qu... Qué ha... Haces aquí... Serena...?- Él tartamudeó y ella avanzó hacia él lentamente hasta llegar al frente suyo y abrazarlo melancólicamente apretando fuertemente su rostro contra su pecho

-¿Qué tienes?, ¡¿Te sientes bien?!- Ella no respondió, así que sólo se guardo el silencio entre ambos; en ese tiempo, el muchacho vio la necesidad de corresponder su gesto, y con algo de lentitud y nerviosismo logró colocar sus manos en la espalda de la chica, quien al sentir eso se estremeció y apretó mas fuerte a su amado

-¿Tu te sientes bien?- Susurró la pelimiel teniendo cerca al azabache,

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Para este, tenerla ahí le hacía mas fácil que sus palabras salieran,

-Entonces ¿por qué actúas diferente?, ¿por qué últimamente pasas más tiempo caminando?-

-Simplemente quiero un rato solo, pienso en estrategias para los siguientes...-

-¡Eso no es cierto Ash Ketchum!- El abrazo que sostenían se vio roto repentinamente por ella, ahora veía a los ojos al chico en busca de que dijera la verdad

Ash tragó saliva, era muy perspicaz y eso lo delataba, pues se arriesgaba no sólo al rechazo, sino también a la pérdida suya de la chica y su amistad.

Una vorágine de emociones y extrañas sensaciones lo invadían a una gran velocidad, su cabeza parecía explotar ante la joven que lo empezaba a ver con ojos llorosos, ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a quien le gustaba?

-¿Y bien?, ¡¿Por Qué Nos Estás Dejando De Lado?!- Estaba de pie frente a él con metafóricos cristales en los ojos, mil y un sensaciones también la invadían a ella sabiéndose que arriesgaba lo mismo que su amigo, pero a diferencia de él, ella se sentía decidida a hacerlo, aunque con un miedo e inseguridad indescriptibles a confesarle lo que realmente sentía suponiendo que alguien mas le gustaba.

Mudo y estático, el joven de Kanto abrió la boca absorto en un mundo de pensamientos y suposiciones prontas, muchas donde explicaba lo que sentía, y muchas mas en donde ella se iba lejos de él. No evitó dar un paso atrás, sus pupilas se hicieron chicas y una sensación de acorralamiento surgió muy repentinamente

-Yo...- Se le dificultaba mucho la capacidad de hablar, extrañamente se sentía nervioso de verla frente a él, aunque sabía a la perfección el por qué de la situación; recordaba con frecuencia que esa chica desde el principio de su viaje había sido importante para él, eso por el simple y extraño hecho de que tenían un pasado del cual él no se acordaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, empezó a adular ese recuerdo conforme pasó el tiempo y ella lo hizo acordarlo; tubo un valor especial aquel instante para ambos...

-Les dije que durmieran- Pero también, no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente a aquella chica; así tomó una postura firme y le llamó la atención

-¡Nada De Eso!, ¡¿Acaso No Sabes Qué Me Haces Sentir?!- Las palabras entraron en él como balas, su corazón saltó y cayó en cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal, todavía estaba a punto de no hacer una estupidez

-Lo lamento-

-Por favor Ash... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Cierta distancia los separaba, y el aludido de la pelimiel bajó la mirada sintiéndose un completo cobarde, además de sentirse acorralado; ¿cómo había podido ella ser quien causara ese mar de emociones en él?, si sentirse así no era lo suyo, si viajar y divertirse lo era, entonces ¿qué lo había cambiado durante ese viaje?...

Si él era grande, si poseía un don nato para liderar, ¿entonces qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué había estado yéndose solo en vez de hablar con sus amigos y en especial con... Ella?; ¡¿Por Qué Se Comportaba Así?!

-No... Quiero perderte- Sin mirar a quien le hablaba, Ash empezó a decir

-Eres mi mas preciado tesoro- Y ella empezó a sorprenderse, sin creer lo que él decía

-Y perdóname si te he hecho daño sin que me diera cuenta, pero he sido un vil cobarde todo este tiempo, uno que sólo a huido de lo que debía de haber hecho hacia mucho- El muchacho sintió sus ideas fluir, pero se sintió en especial mas libre al estar completamente solos

-Yo... Sólo... Sientete libre de confesarme lo que quieras- La muchacha era ilusa, y estaba esperanzada en que lo que diría sería seguramente especial y que afectaría en su viaje de forma positiva, así que avanzó hacia él lentamente de nuevo para volver a abrazarlo, pero él se apartó y se lo impidió

-Por favor, quiero que esto no sea así, no quiero tener que tomar el papel que tanto detesto al ponerme serio- Habían cambiado de lugares, pero seguían frente a frente, ella se asustó por lo hecho

-Sólo déjame terminar de hablar y, hacer una cosa- La chica asintió dejando pasar por alto el sonrojo que con inmadurez se empezaba a formar en su rostro

-Cuando empezamos este viaje, me sentí confundido por haberte invitado, puesto que nunca lo había hecho. Después me recordaste aquel campamento y me fue muy especial la forma en que lo hiciste. Llegaron los retos, y siempre estaba poniendo atención en tus expresiones y en cómo parecías preocuparte por lo que sucediera al final de cada enfrentamiento, me parecía muy tierno y gentil de tu parte... A lo que voy, es que cada vez se me hacía más inevitable ponerte atención, y a mis ojos sólo les interesaba verte hasta el punto de sentir celos por primera vez, como cuando Tierno se aparecía de la nada ante nosotros y te parecía adular. Cuando sucedió aquello de tu debut y pérdida en el concurso, me sentó mal a mi también, sólo que no quise parecer exagerado, pues sabía que tu eras una persona fuerte y que sabrías llevarlo a la perfección sin mi ayuda. Me arrepentí de ello, pero cambiaste tu vestimenta y tu cabello esa vez y, sólo me hiciste empezar a verte... Bonita... Linda y... Hermosa...-

Serena oía aturdida lo que él decía, pensando que quizá sería un sueño, pero no; estaba ahí frente al chico de sus sueños, completamente sonroja y contemplándolo en plena obscuridad. Él también estaba sonrojo, pero la misma luna le impedía a la joven ver tal hecho.

-Cada vez, se ma hacían mas frecuentes esos celos, mi corazón latía fuerte y me dejaba sin palabras en cada una de tus presentaciones, creo que sin saberlo me fuiste llamando la atención de otra forma en que mas que tu compañía, deseaba profundamente tu amistad, o eso creía en un principio- Tomó aire sintiéndose tonto. Estaba llevando las cosas quizá muy a prisa para ella, pero no aguantaba más seguir así, y solo si se lo confesaba directamente, quizá volvería aquella paz en el grupo, pero también arriesgaría la comodidad que compartía con ella, además de su amistad.

-Por eso, Serena, llegué a la conclusión hace meses de que tú... Me gustas... Me había estado enamorando todo el tiempo de ti, desde que te invite a viajar conmigo, Clemont y Bonnie, y durante mis batallas, retos y tus perfourmance. Me era simplemente inevitable al estar cerca de ti, considerar ver tu sonrisa y verte en acción ante millones de personas, sentía que a veces me causaba celos pero, me estaba segando simplemente por el hecho de que quería seguir interesándome más en aspectos como la Liga o viajar con amigos, sólo pensé para mi beneficio sin pensar que me hacía más daño negándolo; sin pensar que quizá te hacía más daño a ti con tan sólo ocultarte ese extraño afán- Sin duda, pensar había hecho que Ash cambiara inclusive sus palabras al hablar, o simplemente había madurado lo suficiente para adquirir ese uso de vocablo.

Pero Serena no evitó sentir un remolino de emociones en su ser, le estaba revelando que ella era la causa de su comportamiento, que al igual que ella sentía que era su mundo y que le costaba asimilarlo. Sin embargo, se había quedado sin palabras para expresarse, su misma felicidad la estaba consumiendo y llevando a un malentendido con el azabache, quien sólo la veía nervioso, sudando y sonrojado, esperando palabra suya que no fuese negativa; y sólo así, ella dio un paso al frente sintiendo cómo su rostro se empezaba a calentar con cada paso que daba.

Él la miró fijamente antes de retroceder unos pasos evitando otro contacto con ella, no podía evitar estar nervioso por que se estuviera acercando, pero seguía acobardándose y sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Ash...- Ella lo llamó, y él sólo dio un paso atrás como si se estuviera defendiendo de un Pangoro o un Ursaring.

-Déjame... Por favor- Se seguía acercando, y él obedeciendo su petición se detuvo para que finalmente estuvieran a la par, frente a frente...

-Fue muy hermoso lo que me dijiste. Yo... Nunca lo supuse- Ella le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos clavando su mirada sobre la suya. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y esa noche, Serena descubrió en él un miedo que era real, era muy parecido a ver a un niño asustado después de haber sufrido un largo rato bajo presión.

-Nunca había imaginado que tu sentías eso... Perdóname... Soy una ciega- Afirmó mientras sonreía con sinceridad frente al entrenador, parecía que él había estado ensayando todo ese discurso durante meses, pero no, podía asegurar con firmeza que todo había salido de su corazón

-Pero soy feliz Ash, ¿sabes por qué?- El azabache, ahora mas tranquilo negó con suavidad moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza. Ella lo despojó de su gorra para verle el rostro

-Todos en algún momento nos cegamos y nos impedimos ver lo que las demás personas también sienten, quizá ese es tu caso- Se le veía confundido mientras la pelimiel botaba por un lado la gorra al suelo, se empezaba a acercar

-También estuve cegada todo este tiempo, creyendo que nunca me corresponderías debidamente, pensando que sólo tenías la importancia de alcanzar tu sueño en la cabeza, y sobretodo, ilusionándome en que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de estar a tu lado mas que como una compañera con la cual tuviste una aventura más- Estaba aun más cerca de su rostro, estando de puntillas en el suelo debido a la diferencia de sus estaturas...

-Estoy feliz por qué... También te quiero de esa manera en que tú me quieres... También me pierdo viéndote y sintiendo celos cuando una chica se te acerca a hablarte- A ella se le escapó una lágrima, la cual el muchacho vio lleno de una emoción aun más indescriptible que cualquier otra.

-Pero estoy más feliz por que tuviste valentía y confiaste plenamente en mí para decírmelo... ¡También Me Gustas Ash!- Ella no aguantó más las ansias y lo abrazó casi tumbándolo al suelo, él estaba lleno de emociones que ni en sus más grandes retos había sentido; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo eso?

-Yo... No sé qué hacer ahora- Articuló como pudo el azabache aún con la chica abrazándolo, también correspondiendo el gesto con delicadeza pero firmeza

-Sólo déjate llevar- El corazón le saltaba con curiosidad, y algo en su mente iba aclarando lo que realmente quería, aunque aún nubloso se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado.

-Yo... ¿Te amo?- La chica carcajeó un poco antes de responder

-Yo también... Ash- Sabía que era difícil para él decir esas palabras, después de todo, era la primera vez que le pasaba

Se separaron con lentitud como queriendo no hacerlo, ambos se vieron a los ojos, preguntándose sobre aquella curiosidad de la ceguera que se había interpuesto entre los dos como algo torpe a final de cuentas, había tanto de que hablar luego de ello...

Pero no hubo palabra alguna durante un gran tiempo, simplemente se veían a los ojos torpemente, perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro sin articular frases coherentes ni en sus mentes.

Al final, esto no terminó como cualquier otra historia, necesitaban darse aun mas tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa idea. Pero para ambos era mas que seguro de que, antes de que terminara su viaje, serían felices juntos.

Fin.

Hola!, no sé si también lean esto, pero siento que entre capítulos me surgen ideas como esta, y pues sale algo como esto.

Espero que les haya gustado este escrito, fue inocente la forma en que Ash se confeso en este caso, pero reflexioné que no siempre hay un final con beso o esas cosas, sino que a veces hace falta de este tipo de cosas, en las cuales los protagonistas se vean en la necesidad de expresarse sin la necesidad de llegar a un extremo como el que anteriormente mencioné.

Quizá este día o pronto actualice los fanfics, no pienso abandonarlos, pero con asuntos personales se me hace un poco mas difícil idear y jerarquizar todo.


End file.
